Worst Valentines Day Ever Of All Time
by Agent Rhode Island
Summary: The Director makes a huge mistake when he overrides the fraternization protocols for Valentines day.


Worst Valentine's day ever... of all time.

The director was in his quarters rubbing his temples with his finger tips, he hated organizing these stupid holiday parties; that was that counselors job.

But no that bald twat had to leave for his stupid nephew's birthday, the kids name was Lavernius or something; the kid was a total pervert and was kicked out of his college for attempting to hit on one of his female professors.

He hoped that rubbish like him will never get near his greatest creation. And now he was left with organizing the party, until he gave up and let agent Florida arrange the choice in music, drink and its limits, he would have to remember to ask FILISS later to transfer him to a simulation base later. The party ended up in a wild rave and got mostly everyone "pumped up" for the holiday (Except Agent Wyoming, whom attempted to send naked pictures of himself to Texas in the Men's bathroom; that... the Director had the unfortunate chance to run into him) after that he went back into his room to run surveillance.

He looked into could not help but smirk at Agent North-Dakota attempting to get Theta to stop repeating every swear word he heard from Omega and South at the party. He began to turn his head towards the cargo room Alpha had snuck out into another clone body (again) and was conversing with Texas.

Those at least made him feel better about himself, knowing that some version of Allison and himself could be reunited again. When he looked at the quarters room He saw Carolina and York (and many other agents in different quarters) being scolded by FILSS at the same time, reminding them about fraternization protocols.

At least Alpha and Texas were acting mature (he hoped).

Church made a snort of disgust on how York attempts, before he could have him sent to bathroom cleaning duties (He would have to make sure to send him to the one that Wyoming was in, to give him nightmares) until he saw a diamond necklace York had in his hands.

Then a shocking realization: he was driving them apart like he and Allison were. Elisabeth was never in a relationship before (much to the directors doing) he wouldn't let her be miserable over a small rule he was capable of bending.

_This one time Beth..._

The Director sighed "...FILSS, Deactivate the Fraternization protocol for today"

FILSS remained silent for a few moments "...Why? Is it because you fear this is your daughters only chance in mating?"

Church was surprised by her bluntness "uh yeah, just do it FILSS"

Out of pure misfortune, FILSS voice glitched and began to echo at maximum volume.

"YES DIRECTOR, FRATERNIZATIION PROTOCOLS DEACTIVATED FOR ONE DAY"

_Shit_

Not when the alpha was being tortured, not during the training sessions. But just when he overrides a no sex rule.

Luckily enough he managed to shut off York's quarters monitor before Carolina pounced on the agent before a lag spike hit. The director had to slowly (and carefully) drag the mouse towards the close button on Maine's quarter's monitor, where South was riding on him.

The director felt a twinge of pity for Maine, since South was only using him for his body, and for Agent Washington; who was curled in a ball whimpering in the bed across from Maine (whom growled whenever he made a noise). Until Agent Connecticut barge in and scooped up Washington like a damsel in distress (Trampling over the forgotten purple flowers Maine got for South).

He then Turned to the cargo room, where Texas was dominating the Alpha, their lips locked and their Armour laying on a messy pile "REALLY?" the director screamed at them, but forgot to turn on his microphone.

It came to a point where he said screw it and manually turned off each monitor, hoping everyone will be done soon so he can finish his report to the Chairman

"FILLS, send in a holo screen to my room, and please bring some tissues"

The A.I. replied "I understand director; the videos with your Wife can be very depressing at times."

"yes... I guess they can" he replied as he awkwardly strutted to his room

"And Director?"

"Yes FILSS"

"Happily Valentines day sir" she said with a cheery voice

The director sighed "thank you FILSS"


End file.
